Classer X
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 35] ... c’est comme le vélo ! ... La pratique c’est 100 fois mieux... ... YAOI...


Titre : **Classer X**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 35)

_Nouvelle Bêta, Noan :_

_Pov' Dudule… Tu le gâtes pas quand même question relation !!_

_Mais bon, c'est pour notre plus grand plaisir !!_

_Bonne Lecture à tous !!_

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Écrit le 18 et 20 décembre 2006.__  
__Mis en ligne le 26 décembre 2006 à 10h45._

Ce n'est pas la suite du n ° 34 donc ne pas tuer l'auteur.  
Je garde le mystère par rapport au titre.  
_BONNE LECTURE_.  
BISOU.  
**_Catirella_**

☆ 〰 ☆

**OS un peu plus long cette semaine ! **

☆ 〰 ☆

☆ 〰 Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! 〰 ☆

Note de ce 26 décembre 2006.  
C'est férié aujourd'hui en Alsace c'est même pas juste.  
OK je ne travaille pas mais je pense aux autres.  
Les veinards quand même.

-

Rajout à 10h55 le 26/12/06 de cette note après mise en ligne.  
Je crois aussi que FF merde car je n'ai pas et ma confirmation de mise en ligne  
Super.

Catirella

☆

♤ **Merci à Noan pour cette correction**. ♤

☆

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles par mail sur l'OS " **Ce n'est pas ma soirée, snif…** " :

**lu :** … Merci. Je fais principalement des textes sur le couple 1X2 et ravie que ce soit aussi ton couple préfère à moins que ce soit le 3X4 ! Il y aura bien une suite pas d'inquiétude. Merci pour ta review et Bonne Fêtes de fin d'année. Kisu, Catirella

☆

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

_

* * *

_

**Classer X**

* * *

Duo était devant la télévision ce dimanche soir à plus de 1 heure du matin et bavait devant l'écran lorsqu'il se prit une tape à l'arrière du crâne. 

« Aieeee, mais j'ai rien fait ! … Gloups… »

« Baka. Vas te coucher immédiatement et arrêtes de regarder des films X. »

« Mais Heero… »

« Il n'y a pas de « **mais Heero** », au lit et plus vite que ça. Je te rappelle que demain matin tu as un examen à 8 heures. »

« Mais… »

« DUO AU LIT… »

Duo ne rajouta rien, lorsque Heero, un de ses colocataires, criait, ce n'était bon pour personne. Encore moins lorsque celui ci avait les sourcils froncés comme à cet instant. Duo éteignit prestement le téléviseur et fila vers sa chambre. Mais une fois dans celle-ci, il eut un souci à régler au plus vite et ressortit pour aller aux toilettes. Heero, allant lui aussi à sa chambre, le vit faire et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Baka. »

Ce « baka » là, Duo ne l'entendit pas, trop occupé à se soulager dans les toilettes. Être célibataire, c'était pas marrant lorsqu'on avait 20 ans.

Ils vivaient à 5 dans ce magnifique appartement en plein cœur de Paris depuis 2 ans. Amis de Lycée, ils avaient pris la décision que s'ils obtenaient leur Bac, ils resteraient ensemble pour leurs années de Fac. Chose faite depuis 3 ans. Les parents de Duo avaient été retissant du fait qu'il n'avait que 17 ans et les autres 18 mais les grands yeux améthyste de leur fils unique les avait attendris et ils n'avaient pu lui refuser de vivre seul. Enfin pas si seul que cela.

Quatre et Trowa qui avaient enfin conclu après s'être tournés autour durant 3 ans, faisaient chambre commune. Heureusement car l'appartement ne comportait que 4 chambres. Donc les murs étaient un peu trop fins par moment.

Wufei lui était très volage. Il couchait un peu avec tout ce qui bougeait et la dernière en titre était une caissière du Mc Do.

Heero lui était plus sérieux que Wufei mais il découchait souvent au plus grand damne de Duo qui était tombé amoureux de lui en première. Mais Heero n'avait jamais montré un quelconque intérêt au natté, bien au contraire. Il avait très rarement des mots gentils vis à vis de lui et pourtant Duo l'aimait.

Duo, après s'être lavé les mains, retourna dans sa chambre et se mit en pyjama avant de se glisser dans son grand lit froid et après un soupir, il essaya de trouver le sommeil qui arriva très vite.

Le lendemain, ce fut Quatre qui alla le sortir du lit à 7 heures du matin.

« Duo tu vas être en retard. »

« Hein ? Est quelle heure ? »

« 7 heures passées de 2 minutes. »

Duo se leva d'un coup et fonça vers la salle de bain, à l'extérieur de sa chambre.

« Shit shit shit. »

« Baka. »

« Oh ça va n'en rajoutes pas…Aieeeeeeeee et re-shit saleté de porte. »

« Il est en pleine forme il aura son exam. »

« Ce baka a un don. »

« L'intelligence ? »

« Non Quatre la veine. »

« Tu es dur Heero, il bosse comme nous ses cours. »

« Pas autant. Enfin bref s'il arrêtait de se mater des pornos à des heures pas possible, il ne se boufferait pas la porte de la salle de bain au moins deux fois pas semaine. »

« S'il avait une personne pour lui tailler une pipe, il serait pas non plus obligé de se taper des pornos. »

« Trowa. »

« Hm ? »

« Parler de si bonne heure le matin ne te réussis pas. »

« Il n'a pas tord Heero. »

« Tiens ! Le retour de Wufei le roi de la capote. Tu as découché dit donc… Big Mac était bonne ? »

« Super bonne mais nous avons rompu ce matin. »

« C'est du rapide dis donc. »

« Que veux-tu, j'ai déjà une belle petite chinoise en vu. »

« C'est pas possible tu tires à tout va Wufei. »

« Et oui Quatre, que veux-tu, on n'a pas 21 ans toute sa vie… Bon le sujet de base était Duo et son poireau. »

« Il se l'astique, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. »

« Comment tu sais cela toi ? »

Heero ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête de nez en soupirant.

« Pour la simple raison que c'est moi qui l'ai fait se coucher hier soir et il a du aller se soulager dans les toilettes. Ce baka matait "Popol en folie". »

« Duo est gay ? »

« Quatre. Tu débarques d'où ? Bien sûr qu'il est gay. »

« En même temps, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec qui que ce soit, fille ou garçon. »

« Hn. »

« Vite vite un truc à manger. »

Les 4 garçons fixèrent Duo à moitié débraillé et la natte en tous sens.

« Duo tu peux pas sortir dans cette tenue. »

« Pas le temps de faire mieux Kat. AIEEE Heero tu me fais mallllllllllleeeee… »

« Tais toi et mâches. Wufei va chercher sa brosse. »

« Ok. »

« Heero, que font tes mains ? »

« Elles te rhabillent baka. »

« _Ai chaud !_ »

« Hn ? »

« Rien. »

« Tiens la brosse. »

« Merci. »

Et moins de 6 minutes plus tard, la tornade Maxwell sortit de leur appartement.

Le vendredi soir Duo bossait sur sa thèse en Histoire.

« Aieeee… ? … Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? »

« Tes lunettes. »

« Je ne sais pas où elles sont ! »

« Baka. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu perds pas tes magazines de cul par contre. »

« Mais heuuuuu, j'ai pas autre chose moi alors fiches moi la paix. »

« Et tes yeux rouges à force de tirer dessus sur ton PC, tu vas attendre qu'ils te lâchent pour devenir raisonnable et porter tes lunettes pour travailler sur écran ? »

« Non, 'Scuse Heero. »

« Tiens, elles étaient sous ton DVD "Attaches-moi". »

« 'Si. »

Duo était mort de honte et mit de suite ses lunettes.

Samedi vers 22 heures.

« Duo on sort en boîte, tu viens ? »

« **_Nan je dois réviser mon_**… …… **Mon Histoire**. »

« … !… »

« … ? … »

« Il va encore se branler. »

« Wufei. »

« Quoi ? C'est Heero qui l'a dit, pas moi. »

Duo arriva avec un grand sourire.

« Amusez-vous bien. »

Heero soupira.

« Vas t'habiller. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu files dans ta chambre, tu enfiles un pantalon correct, une chemise correcte et tu sors avec nous. »

« Mais j'ai mon… »

« Duo ne te fous pas de moi, tu as fini hier soir. Alors ton DVD Classer X ou tes magazines ne seront pas de service ce soir… **Exécution**. »

Après avoir dégluti, Duo courut dans sa chambre pour obéir à Heero.

« Tu as une technique de drague dingue Yuy. »

« Ta bouche Trowa. »

« Elle suce bien. »

« Je confirme. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Vous avez fini oui ? »

« Tu crois que son poireau a déjà été infidèle à sa main ? »

« Wufei tapes-toi ta Sally. »

« C'est prévu pour ce soir. »

« Pervers. »

« Vouai. »

« Je suis prêt. Alors ? »

« Noir comme tous les jours de la semaine. »

« Ben quoi ! C'est classe non ? »

« Hn, aller, on y va. »

Duo s'en donna à cœur joie et dansa comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Mais il dansait sous le regard d'un Heero pas très loin de lui sur la piste de danse et au moment où un garçon commença à devenir un peu trop entreprenant vis à vis de Duo, il se rua sur lui.

« Désolé, il est pris. »

« Hein ? 'Ro… »

« Tu es pris. »

Duo sourit en signe d'excuse auprès de son partenaire de quelques secondes sur la piste.

« Tu abuses pour une fois que j'avais une ouverture. »

« Il ne veut que ton trou Duo et rien d'autre. »

« Mon trou ? »

Heero le fixa mais vit que Duo ne plaisantait pas.

« Ton anus Duo, il veut te fourrer sa verge dans ton derrière. »

« Nan il voulait juste que nous allions dans les toilettes pour que nous discutions plus tranquillement. »

Heero leva les yeux sur les spots et secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Duo je t'assure que ce mec voulait te baiser dans les toilettes. »

Duo le regarda très sérieusement.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui Duo. »

« Je veux rentrer à l'appartement. »

« Ok mais je t'accompagne. Tu es bien capable de te faire attaquer. »

Duo fut tout sourire.

« Tu protèges ma vertu ? »

« Ton terrier et ton poireau Duo. »

« C'est déjà pas mal. »

Heero soupira. Il alla prévenir les autres qu'ils rentraient.

Sur le chemin du retour :

« Dis, tu as déjà été sucé ? »

« Hn ? Duo on ne pose pas ce type de question. Demandes à Quatre, il semble que Trowa soit un suceur hors pair. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Hn. »

« Whouaaaaaaaaaaaaaa il en a de la chance. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Je peux regarder la télé en rentent ? »

« Encore un film X ? »

Duo les joues rouges répondit timidement.

« Vouuui. »

« Duo un film de cul ne donne pas la pratique. »

« Mais je n'ai pas la poupée gonflable "Mad Max" moi. »

« Hn ? Ça existe ça ? »

Duo était mort de honte.

« _Voui_. »

« Ok ce soir je te donne un cours. »

« HEIN ! **Un pour de vrai ?** »

« Oui. »

« Je pourrais prendre des notes ? »

Heero lui flanqua une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

« Aiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee… »

« Baka. »

1er leçon de Duo, classer X.

« OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN… Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »

« Duo sois plus timoré. »

« Pourquoi ? Ils disaient ça dans les films X. »

« Tu n'es pas un acteur de porno et dire "OH PUTAIN" c'est vulgaire. »

« D'accord. »

2 minutes plus trad.

« Duo ? »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Tu ne dis plus rien ? »

« Ben tu m'as dit d'être timoré, je suis timoré. »

« Non là tu es muet ! »

Duo fronça les sourcils.

« Faudrait savoir. Je parle ou je me tais ? Et arrêtes de t'arrêter toutes les 2 minutes c'est super FRUSTANT. »

« Alors appliques-toi à jouir correctement. »

« Voui reprends là Heero. »

Heero soupira et le reprit en bouche.

Là, Duo gémit sans hurler des insanités et sans se pincer les lèvres.

Et Duo eut son premier orgasme non manuel avec sa main.

« Yeurk tu avales. »

« Duo tu es un élève très chiant. »

Duo lui fit un immense sourire.

« Voui… Dis, la leçon 1 est fini ? »

« Hai. »

« C'est quand que j'aurai la 2 ? »

« Mets toi à quatre pattes. »

« Hein ! »

Heero sourit en coin et se rapprocha du visage de Duo.

« La leçon 2 est la prise en otage de ton terrier petit lapin. »

« Ah ? »

Heero l'embrassa sur le nez.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te brusquer Duo. »

« C'est porte ouverte ce soir Heero. »

« Porte ouverte ? Je peux donc m'introduire en toute sécurité ? »

« Voui mais il faut respecter une consigne de sécurité. »

« Hn, je t'écoute. »

« C'est comme pour certains temples, il faut te couvrir avant d'y pénétrer »

« Ohhhh je vois et la poupée " Mad Max " avait les options lance roquettes avec munition ? »

« Je sais plus mais moi j'ai un kit de survie du type "Se faire fourrer en toute Sécurité". »

« Tu l'as eu avec un de tes magazines ? »

Duo se mordit la lèvre et baissa légèrement la tête.

« Voui. »

« Cela ne m'étonne même pas de toi. »

« C'est pas gentil. »

« Viens. »

« Où ? »

« Dans ma chambre. »

« Mais j'ai le zizi à l'air ! »

« Et alors ! Tu as peur de tomber sur une mouche masquée qui te fera "Coucou la voila" ? »

Duo éclata de rire.

« Aller l'apprentie lapine, on y va. »

« WHOUAAAAAAAAA… Je suis ta princesse ? »

Duo avait l'impression d'être dans un dessin animé et en profita pour se blottir contre Heero et nicha son nez dans son cou.

Heero leva les yeux en l'air mais son cœur manqua un battement lorsque Duo se mit à ronronner et à se frotter le nez au creux de son cou.

« _Baka_. »

« 'Vi. »

Heero le porta jusqu'à son lit et le posa sur celui-ci et alla fermer sa porte.

« Leçon 2. Toujours fermer sa porte à clé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Les trois autres sont des voyeurs. Tu leurs files du pop-corn et ils se croient dans un sex-shop. »

« Sans déconner ? »

« Hn et tu laisses la clé de travers dans la serrure. »

« Hé moi aussi, je matte au tro… Trou de jean tu sais celui qui est troué de partout. »

« Voui c'est ça et moi je suis l'homme invisible. »

« Nan sinon je t'aurais pas vu avaler après que tu m'ais donné la leçon 1… Sont où les capotes ? »

« Duo. »

« Voui ? »

« Je vais te poser une question des plus sérieuses et je veux que tu me répondes sans dire de bêtises. »

Duo fit la moue.

« J'aime pas ton air sérieux 'Ro surtout quand j'ai le zizi à l'air. »

« Duo m'aimes-tu ? »

Duo remercia une fois de plus sa frange car cela le cachait encore plus du regard pesant d'Heero mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il posa ses mains sur sa virilité et voulut se relever du lit.

Heero ne le laissa pas se relever d'une pression de la main sur son épaule gauche.

« Duo réponds-moi. »

« Oui. Oui je t'aime. »

Heero soupira de soulagement et sourit.

« Suite de la leçon n° 2. N'offrir sa virginité qu'à un être aimé et s'assurer que celui-ci l'aime en retour. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre et leva son regard sur Heero.

« Et toi ? »

« Je ne suis plus puceau depuis mes 17 ans. »

« Heero. »

Heero s'assit sur le bord de son lit et posa sa main gauche sur la joue droite de Duo.

« Je t'aime Duo, mais je ne voulais pas m'engager. Mais cela devient de plus en plus dur de vivre à tes côtés et de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser et t'avoir dans les bras au petit matin. »

« Heero tu peux me prendre dans les bras steuplaît ? »

« Hn, viens. »

Duo se blottit dans ses bras. Heero le recouvrit de la couette.

« Merci 'Ro. »

« Hn de rien. »

« Dis ? »

« Hn ? »

« Pour le gros de la leçon 2, on peut attendre un peu encore ? »

Heero lui sourit et Duo soupira de bien être. »

« Hai. »

« Merci Heechan. Je t'aime, tu sais et je veux que ce soit un moment magique. »

Heero leva un sourcil.

« Comme dans tes films classés X ? »

« Nan… Comme dans les contes de fée. »

Heero l'embrassa sur le nez.

« D'accord mon ange, je ferais de toi une princesse. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Hai. »

« Merci Heechan. »

« Aller dors maintenant car demain matin tu auras droit à la leçon 3. »

Duo eut l'air émerveillé.

« Oooohhhh c'est quoi la leçon 3 ? »

« Petit déjeuner au lit. »

Le sourire de Duo doubla d'un coup.

« Je sens que je vais beaucoup l'aimer cette leçon. »

Levé de sourcil.

« La 1er ne t'a pas plu ? »

« Hein ? … Bien sur que si. Dis ? »

« Hn ? »

« Je pourrai avoir des cours de rattrapage pour la leçon 1 Heero ? »

« Après la leçon 3 de demain matin si tu es sage. »

« Chouette ! »

« Aller dodo. »

« Je peux rester dans ton lit. »

« Pour la leçon 3 c'est obligatoire petit démon. »

Duo, en moins de deux, fut nu comme un ver sous le regard plus que chauffé d'un Heero méga frustré et dut se contenter de jouer l'option doudou pour cette première nuit ensemble.

Mais option doudou classer X quand même !

**_FIN_  
du  
XXXV**

Et voilà !  
Un texte comme j'aime écrire de temps en temps.  
Je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant mine de rien.  
Bisou et à mardi prochain.

_**Catirella **_

☆

* * *

☆ 〰 **_Une ptite review svouplez ? _**_↓_


End file.
